


A Bed for the Night

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothels, Established Steve/Bucky, Frottage, Just smut, Kissing, M/M, Old West, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Bucky and Steve are just passing through town, hoping to sleep in a bed for once.  But when the inn is full, the barkeep points them in the direction of the local brothel.Turns out they might be getting less sleep than they thought.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 212





	A Bed for the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was intending to work on this week's MFD prompt. Instead I worked on this 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The saloonkeeper waved Steve and Bucky back the way they came.

“We don’t have any rooms here, but you might try Madam Romanoff’s. She’ll sometimes rent out a room for the night if she has the space.”

Steve tipped his hat and they left the saloon. 

“What do you think, pal? Should we try the brothel?” Bucky asked as they untied their horses.

“Might as well,” Steve said. “I’d love a chance to sleep in a bed for a night.”

They led their horses down the main street to a building on the edge of the town that had a sign painted with the words, “Madam Romanoff’s House of Delights.” They tied their horses up and stepped inside to a fine parlor. There was a woman sat at a sturdy desk who stood as they entered, and other women arrayed about the place in more revealing outfits.

“Hello gentlemen, I’m Madam Romanoff. Can I help you?” the woman behind the desk asked, stepping forward. Her red hair was pulled back neatly, with only a few coiffed curls around her face. 

“Hello ma’am. My name’s Steve Rogers, this is Bucky Barnes,” Steve said, taking off his hat. Bucky followed suit. “We’re looking for a room for the night, if you have any to offer.”

“A whole night will be expensive, especially depending on how many girls the two of you are asking for,” Madam Romanoff said coolly.

“Oh no, ma’am, we don’t have any interest in your ladies. Just the room. The saloon’s full up and saloonkeeper said you might have one available,” Steve said. Bucky tracked the faint blush on Steve’s cheeks with amusement. 

“I see,” Madam Romanoff said. “As it happens, I do have a room open. But if I hear of you bothering any of my girls, you’ll both learn how handy I am with a pistol.”

“Yes ma’am,” said Steve and Bucky in tandem.

“Good. Let me show you where you can put up your horses,” said Madam Romanoff.

She led them outside, and once they’d collected their horses, she led them to the stables behind the building. As they walked up, they both caught sight of a stable hand working there. He was pitching hay into a stall and even through his shirt Bucky could admire of the play of the muscles in his back.

“I see you weren’t exaggerating about not being interested in my girls,” Madam Romanoff said, calling Bucky out of his thoughts. She sounded amused. “Clint might be amenable.”

“Ma’am?” Steve said as they walked their horses into an open stall.

“No need to be coy,” Madam Romanoff said. “No one to hear us but the horses. Clint, come here a moment.” 

Bucky exchanged a look with Steve. Generally, this was the moment where they left town, and never returned, but the calm look on Madam Romanoff’s face was cooling his instinct to leave.

“Tasha. Folks,” Clint said nodding at them as he walked over. Bucky tried hard not to look at how his thin shirt clung to his frame.

“These two are lodging with us for the night. Can you make sure their horses are looked after with ours?” Madam Romanoff said. 

“Sure thing,” Clint said, already looking them over. He reached out and stroked the nose of Steve’s mare when she stuck her head over the rail looking for a snack.

“They might also be interested in some other services from you,” said Madam Romanoff.

“Oh?” Clint looked them up and down, sizing them up again.

“Maybe, I mean… We don’t usually go around engaging—“ Steve stumbled over his words.

“What Stevie’s trying to say is we’ve haven’t spent any time in brothels since we started traveling together. It’s been a while since we’ve considered the proposition.” Bucky said. He put his hand on the back of Stevie’s neck, trying to calm the poor man, and looked him in the eye. “What do you say, Steve? Want to try something new?”

They had a silent exchange that ended with a small nod on Steve’s part. Bucky could see in his face that Steve found Clint just as attractive as he did, and if Clint was willing…

“We’ll do it,” Bucky said.

“All right,” Clint said. “Both of you together, or are we talking separate visits? I’m not breaking up any naked fights because someone gets jealous.”

“Together,” Steve said immediately. 

Bucky nodded. “I don’t think jealousy’s gonna be a problem, doll,” he drawled, giving Clint a long once over.

Clint grinned. “Then I guess I’ll see you after dinner.”

“I’ll make sure he’s washed before then,” Madam Romanoff said, ruffling Clint’s hair and making him duck.

“We should do that ourselves,” Steve said.

“This way,” said Madam Romanoff, nodding back towards the house.

Later that night, Bucky found himself pacing the floor as they waited in the quiet of their room for Clint to arrive.

“Relax, Buck,” Steve said. “That’s what we’re here for.”

“I know, I just… It’s never this easy.”

“You know what it’s like living out here,” said Steve, rising from where he’d been lounging on the bed. “Easier for folks to look the other way when you live so far from your neighbors. Easier for people like us to make a new life for themselves. And I wouldn’t worry about Madam Romanoff. She seems like a hard woman to cross, and it’s clear she looks after her people here.”

“Yeah, I know,” Buck sighed.

“How about,” Steve said, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist, “instead of worrying, you think about what you want Clint to do when he gets here.”

He leaned in and bit gently on Bucky’s lower lip, making Bucky moan.

“But there’s so many things,” Bucky said when he could speak. Steve started tracing his jawline with his mouth.

“Mmm, that’s the point,” Steve murmured.

They were interrupted then by a knock on the door, and they stepped apart in a rush.

“Come in,” Steve said.

Clint was the one who stepped in and shut the door behind him. He looked at them both in the lamplight and then grinned. “Getting started without me?” he teased.

“Just a little,” Steve said. Bucky felt him suck in a breath as he looked Clint up and down. 

“You clean up real nice,” said Steve.

“So do you,” Barton drawled with a smirk that Bucky wanted to kiss off his lips. And he wasn’t the only one.

“Can I kiss you?” Steve asked, taking a step toward Clint.

“Sure, honey,” said Clint said, sauntering over.

Steve kissed him lightly at first, learning the lines of Clint’s lips. Bucky was fascinated by the arc of his throat. It was rare that Stevie had to look up to look someone in the eye, even if it was by just a few inches. Clint’s big hands landed on Steve’s waist to pull him in closer and his head tilted as he coaxed Steve to deepen the kiss. 

Bucky could hardly believe how good his man looked held up against Clint, nor how good they looked together. Stevie was just a little shorter but they both had muscles that went on for miles. Steve’s sunbright hair clashed against the burnished gold of Clint’s and Bucky wanted to run his fingers through both.

Steve’s competitive streak was starting to show itself, just as it had when he was a little punk with his back against the wall, and he was kissing Clint for all he was worth. Clint just chuckled into the kiss and ground his hips in a slow dirty circle against Steve’s groin. Bucky groaned, palming himself through his trousers.

Clint broke the kiss with a slick sound, grinning at Bucky with half lidded eyes.

“Sorry if you’re feeling left out, darlin’,” he said. Stepping back a little so he could look at them both, he said, “It’s been a little while, so I can probably only take one good dicking tonight. So maybe we should discuss what you want to do?”

He sidled up to Bucky after that and covered Bucky’s hand with his own. He squeezed and Bucky couldn’t stop his hips rutting into Clint’s grasp.

“I think Steve would look good fucking you,” Bucky said, fighting to keep his words even as Clint stroked him through the cloth.

“Mmm, that sounds good,” Clint said. “So what should we do for you?”

Bucky shook his head, unsure what to say. Clint was looking at him with a dark intense gaze, and Bucky was torn between wanting to melt into his arms or kiss the living daylights out of him.

“What if you used your mouth?” Steve said. He’d stepped up close while Bucky had been distracted. “Do you do that?”

“Yeah, I do that,” Clint said. “What do you think, Bucky? Do you want my mouth on you?”

“Fuck yes,” Bucky breathed out, and Clint smirked again. 

“Then I think I’ll take care of you first. Just in case Steve here tires me out,” he said with a wink.

Then he dropped to his knees in a movement so fluid it took Bucky’s breath away. He nudged Bucky’s hand aside and opened his trousers. When Bucky’s cock sprung out, he gave a happy sigh. 

“That’s a sight for sore eyes,” he said, and wrapped his long fingers around it.

The touch of Clint’s hand, so different from Steve’s or his own, made Bucky shiver. Clint touched him gently but firmly, checking Bucky’s reactions as he explored. And then when he was ready, he looked up at Bucky and took the head of it into his mouth. 

Bucky made a pained sound, fighting not to thrust deeper into the wet heat of Clint’s mouth. Clint blinked up at him with his long lashes and swirled his tongue around the tip. Bucky groaned.

Clint pulled off with a wet noise. “Very responsive,” he said, his warm breath puffing over Bucky’s dick.

“Not very often I get a new fella’s mouth on me,” Bucky gritted out.

“I s’pose not, when you’ve got a Steve with you,” Clint said. “Should I keep going?”

“Yeah,” Bucky said. “But I might not last.”

Clint laughed. “Darlin’, that just means I’m doing my job right.” And then he put his mouth right back on Bucky’s cock.

He took Bucky in deeper this time, bobbing his head and starting a rhythm not unlike the one Bucky felt in his gut wanting to thrust into Clint’s mouth. But he kept his feet rooted, and Clint’s hands were a solid weight on his hips holding him in place.

“How’s he feel, Buck?” Steve asked.

“He’s so good, Stevie,” Bucky said. “His tongue, god— Fuck, I’m getting close.“

Clint pulled back just enough to say, “You can come in my mouth.”

“You sure?” Bucky asked, looking down at Clint. He was transfixed by the thick lashes that circled the man’s eyes and the way his lips looked stretched around Bucky’s cock. 

Clint nodded as best he could and hummed around Bucky’s cock. 

“Oh fuck. Steve, I need—” Bucky reached out his hand wildly, and Steve caught it, lacing their fingers together. Bucky held on and squeezed probably tighter than he should.

Clint sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks, and his hand wrapped around the base of Bucky’s cock, stroking the bit he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Bucky cursed and tried to hold still under Clint’s hands. His legs trembled with the effort and the next time Clint’s tongue curled under the head of his cock, he was done for. He grunted as he came, spilling into Clint’s mouth as Clint held steady around him. When he was done, Clint lapped at his cock until Bucky had to push him away. 

Clint rose easily to his feet and captured Bucky’s mouth in a kiss. His lips were soft and Bucky groaned as he tasted himself. He pulled Clint down closer, chasing the taste of his seed even as his cock softened between his legs.

Steve’s voice came from beside them. “Do I get a taste or are you keeping that all for yourselves?”

Bucky moaned as Clint’s mouth pulled away and his eyes fluttered open in time to see Steve delve in, probing Clint’s mouth for a taste of Bucky. 

“Do you have any idea how good you looked?” Steve said when he pulled back for air. He swooped in to kiss Bucky before either of them could answer, with one arm around Bucky’s waist and one around Clint’s.

“Are you ready for your turn, big fella?” Clint said, smoothing a hand down Steve’s shirt.

Steve turned to him, his hands going to Clint’s waist.

“Yeah,” he said. His voice was rough, and Bucky could see the want in his eye.

Clint smiled and pulled his own shirt up and over his head. His hands started on his belt buckle as he nodded at Steve.

“Go on,” he said.

Steve pulled off his shirt in a rush. His cheeks were going a little pink so Bucky helped him with his belt and trousers. When Steve was naked Clint looked him up and down and bit his lip. 

“You want to change your mind?” Steve said. 

“Not even a little bit,” Clint said.

He kissed Steve for a moment, pressing their fronts flush together, and then pushed past him to the bed. Steve followed and grabbed the little bottle of oil they’d placed on the bedside. Clint tugged the blankets down and crawled on the bed, kneeling on all fours. Steve made a hungry noise and knelt behind him. He placed one hand on the small of Clint’s back, right above the curve of his ass. His other hand dipped between Clint’s cheeks and Bucky could see when Steve’s eye widened.

“You’re already wet,” he said. 

“Not all folks take the time,” Clint said with a shrug. 

Steve sat back on his heels with a frown stealing over his face.

Clint looked back over his shoulder. “You don’t have to worry about it. It’s part of the job sometimes. And you better believe Natasha makes ‘em pay for it.”

“That doesn’t make it right,” Steve said.

Clint gave Bucky a bewildered look like he didn’t understand what the hold up was. Bucky sighed and stepped up to Steve.

“Let it go, Stevie,” he said, giving Steve a quick kiss. “Clint’s ready for you, and you can’t leave him waiting.”

He reached out and squeezed the firm flesh of Clint’s ass. “It’d be a shame to let this go to waste.”

Steve swallowed hard and scooted closer. Bucky watched as Steve began to press inside Clint, and he looked up to see Clint’s head drop between his shoulders. Clint gave a long groan and Steve paused.

“Fuck you feel good,” Clint said. 

“You’re so tight,” Steve said.

“Shit, sorry, I can try and—”

“No, it’s good, I just don't want to hurt you,” Steve said hurriedly.

“Just give me a minute,” Clint said.

Bucky knelt on the edge of the bed in the little space beside them. He cupped Steve’s cheek in his hand. 

“Does he feel good, sweetheart?” he said, trying to distract Steve.

“He’s so tight, Bucky. And hot. Fuck, I wish you could feel it too,” Steve said.

Bucky chuckled. “Oh, I’ve got a notion of what it’s like, don’t worry.”

Steve started rocking forward in tiny thrusts. Clint dropped his shoulders to take him in deeper and he rocked back, taking more and more of Steve’s cock. It wasn’t long before they were moving faster with Steve fucking into Clint on every stroke. The bed started to sway and creak, the headboard getting dangerously close to hitting the wall. Bucky saw Steve falter when he noticed, and Clint must have felt it too.

“What’s the hold up, big fella?” he asked, turning his head to look back at Steve.

“Stevie here’s embarrassed about the noise,” Bucky said, with a little smirk. 

“Aw, this is a whorehouse,” Clint said with a grin. “They’d be worried if there wasn’t any noise.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s a good idea,” Steve said.

“If you’re worried about your safety, don’t be. Tasha’s girls know what I am and more’an one of ‘em is the same. We’re here to make a living, not judge people. That’s what the afterlife is for. In the meantime, I intend to enjoy myself. So fuck me, Steve. Put your back into it.”

Bucky was impressed at how quickly Clint had started figuring out Steve’s competitive nature. Steve pumped his hips and Clint gave a loud moan. Steve froze for a moment, and then drove his cock home hard, starting an unrelenting pace and not letting up. He was grunting with every thrust and Clint had to reach out and grab the headboard to stop himself sliding too far up the bed. 

Clint was looking a little dazed in the best way, and Bucky stretched out to kiss him. Their mouths met, Clint’s a little desperate, and Bucky swallowed his moans and whimpers as Steve pounded into him.

“Oh fuck, you two look beautiful,” Steve panted behind them. “Fuck. Clint, are you close?”

“Yeah,” Clint grunted, “ ‘m close.”

“Bucky, help him out. I want to feel him come,” Steve said.

Bucky reached underneath Clint’s belly to where his cock hung hard and leaking. He stroked it, trying to keep steady with Steve’s thrust.

“Fuck. Fuck, just like that, just use your fingers to—oh fuck.”

Clint came, spilling hotly down Bucky’s hand, a sound wrung from him like Bucky’d never heard before. Another few thrusts and Steve came too with a punched out breath.

Clint collapsed onto the bed, managing to bury his face in Bucky’s shoulder. Steve peeled himself off Clint’s back and flopped onto the mattress with his back against the wall.

Bucky wheedled his way out from under Clint, who grumbled a complaint. 

“Give me a minute, sweetheart, I want to get these clothes off,” he said.

Clint blinked up at them fuzzily. “I should get out of your hair,” he said, pushing himself up on his elbows.

“Stay?” Steve asked, resting a hand on Clint’s shoulder and looking up at Bucky.

“All night costs more,” Clint said tentatively.

Bucky snorted. “That’s not a problem. Do you want to stay?”

Clint looked at them both and licked his lips. 

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

“Then it’s settled,” Bucky said. “Now scoot. I’m not falling out of this bed.”

Clint and Steve shimmied over to make room, and Bucky pulled the covers up over them.

Steve draped an arm over Clint so he could rest it on Bucky’s hip.

“This all right?” he asked.

“Mmm,” Clint affirmed, sounding like he was halfway to sleep.

Bucky reached out an arm as well, his hand coming to rest on Clint’s back. Clint shuffled closer and made a contended noise as he found a spot to settle between them. 

Bucky woke slowly. One of his legs was hanging off the bed, catching the cool morning air while the rest of him felt like he’d snuggled up to a cookstove. Granted, sleeping next to Steve was usually like waking up next to a furnace, but this was worse.

He looked over and saw two blond heads beside him. Clint was lying half on top of Bucky, drooling lightly on his shoulder. Steve was spooned up on the far side of him. Bucky tried to scoot away and get more of himself out of the blankets, but only managed to wake up his two companions.

“Is’it morning?” Clint mumbled.

“Looks like,” Bucky said, noting the faint light outside.

“Gotta get up soon. Gotta get to the livestock before breakfast,” Clint said. He rubbed his eyes, looking anything but awake. He stretched under the covers and gave a good-natured groan. “Mmm, I’d almost forgotten what the morning after felt like.”

“Are you all right?” Steve asked immediately. “Did I hurt you?”

“Never been better,” Clint said. He rolled over and looked down at Steve’s groin. “Not sure I’m ready to take that again just yet, but believe me, I enjoyed it.”

“Seems a shame to let you leave without saying thank you,” Bucky said. Clint’s cock was half hard against his thigh, and Bucky’s own was hanging heavy between his legs.

“What did you have in mind?” Clint said.

Bucky rolled on top of him and pinned him to the bed. He rutted against Clint’s thigh as he leant down to mouth at one of his nipples. Clint shuddered.

“Not half bad. But I want to get my hands on you,” he said.

He cupped Bucky’s ass and pulled him up higher so their cocks were level. Bucky rutted against him and they both groaned. Clint managed to get a hand down between them, slick like he was some kind of magician, and took hold of their cocks.

Bucky hissed as Clint’s hand slid up and down their skin and his hips bucked.

“Fuck,” said Steve quietly.

They both looked over. Steve was lying beside them with one leg propped up and one hand working his cock while the other was cradling his balls.

“Fuck Stevie,” Bucky said feelingly, thrusting into Clint’s hand.

“That’s it,” Clint said, alternating his gaze between both of them. “C’mon Bucky, let’s hurry up so we can help him out.”

Bucky moaned and dropped his head to Clint’s shoulder. His hips moved of their own accord, and he rutted into Clint’s tight wet grasp. Clint’s cock felt so good against his and his hips were arching against Bucky’s, pushing them together again and again.

Bucky came all over Clint’s hand and his cock, his hips stuttering. He heard Clint’s breath catch and then his cock spurted all over Bucky’s to drip down to his stomach. Steve cursed and moaned beside them, and Bucky and Clint shared a look. A moment later they were on their knees, tugging Steve toward the middle of the bed.

Clint went first, bending down to lick the head of Steve’s cock. Steve made a throaty sound, and Bucky bent down to join Clint. While Clint wrapped his lips around the rosy head, Bucky licked between Steve’s fingers. He grinned internally as Steve’s thighs tensed, and he set about applying his tongue until Steve’s hand fell away from his cock. Bucky dragged his mouth up to meet Clint’s and they kissed messily around the head.

Steve’s hands clenched in the sheets and his chest heaved as he watched them. 

“You too are going to be the death of me,” he groaned.

Clint chuckled and a tremor went through Steve. Clint pulled his mouth away and leaned in to speak into Bucky’s ear.

“You take his cock and I’ll get his balls.”

Bucky nodded and Clint slid down the bed to lie between Steve’s legs. Bucky gently fit his mouth around Steve’s cock and then waited Clint had his mouth in place before he began to move. Steve writhed under them as they coaxed him closer to the edge.

“Fuck, Bucky, Clint—I’m going to come,” he moaned.

In response, Bucky relaxed his jaw and took Steve down further until his cock was hitting the back of Bucky’s throat. Steve cursed once, twice, and then he was coming down Bucky’s throat. Bucky swallowed down most of it, but some of it ended up in his mouth as he sat up. Clint sat up beside him and leaned in to lick a trail of it that had dribbled out the corner of his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Steve said, his cock twitching and leaving a final streak across his stomach.

Clint grinned. 

“Now that’s a wakeup a man could get used to,” he said, sitting back on his heels. 

“I dunno, if I woke up like that everyday, I’m not sure I would ever leave the bed,” Bucky said. Steve nodded from his spot on the mattress.

Clint stretched tall. “I hate to you leave you,” he said. “But I’ve got to get out to the barn.”

“That’s all right,” Bucky said, watching him get up and rummage around for his clothes. He almost tripped getting back into his trousers.

“It was a good night though,” Clint said, quickly dressing. “If you two are passing through again, you swing by. I’ll be here.”

He gave another smile, and then was quietly out the door, even as sunlight started to break through the window.

“Too bad we’re just passing through,” Steve said wistfully.

Bucky sighed. “Yeah, yeah.”

He turned at looked at his partner.

“It was worth it though,” he said. He leaned in and kissed Steve slowly and thoroughly. 

“We’d best get up and make ourselves presentable,” Steve said eventually. “Don’t want to overstay our welcome.”

Bucky hummed in agreement and made himself get out of bed. Steve was right and they had to get on, but Bucky couldn’t help but wonder how long those muscled arms and kaleidoscope eyes were going to be haunting his thoughts. Maybe with some luck, they’d find another job that took them through these parts again. Watching the way that Steve carefully put on his clothes and neatly made up the bed, Bucky thought he wasn’t the only one hoping that would be the case. While Steve went downstairs to settle their bill, Bucky pulled the map out of a saddlebag along with their fountain pen. 

There was no mark for this town on their map, so he carefully traced their path till he found the spot. He made a mark on the paper and wrote in careful script above it:

_Clint_


End file.
